


you make a fool of death with your beauty

by raegrayson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s!promptis, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Top Prompto Argentum, kinda sad but like, post-WoR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegrayson/pseuds/raegrayson
Summary: Prompto and Noctis come together for the first and last time in a ruined world.





	you make a fool of death with your beauty

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely koala was complaining about how there wasn't any new top!prompto smut and so i decided to write some sad 30s!promptis for her with top!prompto and it took longer than i expected but here we are....not STRICTLY first time bc theres hints that they fooled around in zegnautus but like first Real Time....

Looking at Noct almost feels like looking at a stranger. Prompto is elated, of course, to see him, to stand near him, to talk to him again after all this time. But the Crystal changed him, of course it did, that’s the  _ point _ , and now there’s parts of him Prompto doesn’t understand. There’s a look in his eyes that Prompto simply can’t fathom and Noct is standing  _ right here _ , but he feels so far away. Selfishly, Prompto wants to steal him away from the others, to hold him and remind himself that Noct is back, to keep him to himself until they can understand each other again. 

But he can’t do that, so he sits with the group, he tells stories and laughs and tries not to think about how this may be the last time they get to do this. He studies Noct’s face, burns it into his brain. And when it’s time to sleep, he hugs Noctis goodnight and makes his way to his own makeshift room in the garage. 

As he prepares himself for bed, he thinks about the last time he saw Noctis. He thinks about whispered confessions in the bowels of Zegnautus, rushed frantic kisses and desperate fumblings in the dark. He wants so badly to go to Noctis and see if the Crystal took that from him, too, to see if he wants to pick up where they left off, to get one last night together, but he doesn’t. He sits on the edge of his rickety futon and breathes through his nose, reminds himself that they have a big day tomorrow and Noctis needs to rest.  _ Don’t be selfish _ , he tells himself. 

A rap at the door to his room - set up in what used to be the garage’s office - startles him and he stands, years of caution sees him retrieving his gun from the side of the bed before he heads to the door. There’s no faceless horror waiting on the other side, there’s only Noctis, standing there in a t shirt and soft pants and a softer expression. 

“Noct?” Prompto asks, but he moves back to let the other man in. “What are you doing here?” 

Noctis waits until the door is closed to move forward and place his hands on Prompto’s hips, to slide them up and around his back and to press close, with his face in Prompto’s neck. “You want me to stay in that dusty caravan when you’re here?” Noctis asks and his voice rumbles across Prompto’s skin, making the blond swallow shakily. 

“Noct,” Prompto says, letting his arms wind around Noctis in return, crushing them together almost unconsciously. “I didn’t know if- what you would want, if you would still want-”  _ me _ , he thinks, but he doesn’t finish. 

“I told you what I want,” Noctis says, pulling his head back to look at Prompto with that same inscrutable look, but there’s an edge of humor there, a teasing light that Prompto has missed dearly. 

“Well, yeah, but that was before you got sucked into a Crystal for ten years, man, who knows what-” Prompto is babbling now, to cover the anxiety that’s settled into his heart. 

“Prom,” Noctis interrupts him. “Just kiss me.” 

Prompto has never been good at saying no to Noctis and he certainly isn’t about to when Noct is looking at him  _ like that _ , not after all these years without him, not when they may never get this chance again, so he leans forward and presses their lips together softly, chapped lips against unnaturally smooth. (And Prompto’s gonna chalk that up to the Crystal’s magic, because Noctis certainly never knew what Chapstick was  _ before _ he was sucked in.) Noctis snorts into the kiss, which makes Prompto freeze, but he only pulls back to murmur, “Like you mean it, man.”

Prompto stares at him with unfocused eyes for a long moment before he brings one hand up to cup the back of Noct’s head, crushing their mouths together fiercely. Noctis groans in surprise and tightens his arms around Prompto’s waist and Prompto kisses him like he’s trying to drown in it. Every ounce of sorrow, of desire, of undying  _ love _ pours out of Prompto like a dam has broken and he presses into Noctis like he wants to crawl into his skin. Noctis gives as good as he gets, licking into Prompto’s mouth with unabashed greed. Prompto is dimly aware that they are taking stumbling steps through his small room but he isn’t aware of where, isn’t aware of much beyond the heat of Noct’s mouth and the feel of his hands sliding across Prompto’s bare back and hips. 

His legs hit the back of his shitty futon at the same time as Noctis puts his hands on Prompto’s chest and shoves, sending Prompto sprawling across the bed with a loud yelp. Noctis is smirking as he looms over him, hands toying with the edge of his own shirt. “Do you have something?” he asks.

Prompto is struck dumb by the sight of Noctis sliding the shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground, hair and eyes wild as he stares down at Prompto. It isn’t anything Prompto hasn’t seen before (except it is, because Noct’s skin seems to glow in the low light and he’s pretty sure it didn’t do that ten years ago) but the setting, the idea of this, has momentarily paralyzed Prompto. “Uh,” he says before he realizes what Noctis means. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

“Great,” Noctis says, but he continues to stand there like he’s not sure what to do next. 

Prompto realizes that he probably  _ doesn’t _ . The Crystal may have soaked him with the arcane knowledge of a thousand generations, but it probably didn’t prepare him to be half-naked in the makeshift bedroom of his best friend, tenting his borrowed sweatpants and suddenly having run out of bravado to carry him through the next moments. “Noct,” Prompto says, quietly, adjusting himself against the head of the bed. “C’mere.” 

Noct’s eyes are hooded as he crawls -  _  the Chosen King  _ is  _ crawling _ to him, Prompto thinks, mind boggled - across the bed and settles himself in Prompto’s embrace. Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis and tilts his head up to kiss him again. Noctis hums quietly under Prompto’s attentions, pressing against his chest and sliding his hands up to thread into Prompto’s hair. Noct’s stubble catches against his own beard and itches where it scratches against his skin and Prompto relishes it, savoring the feeling of Noctis against him, of Noctis being  _ back _ , and real, and definitely not just Prompto having a particularly vivid wet dream. 

Prompto skims his hands across Noct’s back, coming to rest on his hips and dipping under the waistband of his sweats. Noctis pushes into the contact and bites at Prompto’s mouth, sitting up to settle himself across Prompto’s lap and stare at him. 

“Prompto,” he says, breathless as he grinds down lightly into Prompto’s erection, throating hitching as Prompto rocks up to meet him. “Prompto, I want you to fuck me.” 

Prompto’s breath stalls like he’s been punched and his hands tighten on Noct’s hips. “Yeah?” he asks, voice quiet and rough. 

“Hell yeah,” Noctis replies, continuing to roll his hips into Prompto. “Ten years is definitely too long to wait.” 

“Yeah,” Prompto says, sliding a hand up to cup Noct’s neck. His voice is heavier than he intends, when he speaks, emotion clouding his words and closing his throat. “Way too fucking long.” 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis says, reaching up to cover Prompto’s hand with his own. 

Prompto shakes his head, using the other hand to push lightly at Noct’s pants. “Don’t be sorry. Just be here.” 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Noctis says and swoops back in to kiss him deeply, tongues sliding together as their fingers lace and clutch tightly. 

It takes a few fumbling moments to get their pants kicked off and Prompto laments their lack of foresight in not taking off their pants before getting into the bed. It all works out in the end, even if they lose several minutes laying their, rutting against one another as they kiss like they’re in their 20s again. Prompto’s a little worried it might be over like this; the scent of Noctis and the feel of their bodies sliding together is a little overwhelming and Prompto is clutching Noct hard enough to bruise. 

Noctis pulls back and his eyes are black with desire and his mouth is red from Prompto’s lips and his beard and Prompto feels like he’s going to go crazy if he looks at Noctis for too long. 

“Where’s the lube?” Noctis asks and Prompto jerks his head towards the shitty nightstand at the edge of the bed. Noctis starts to reach for it, but Prompto pulls his wrist back. 

“I got this,” he says, and flips them so that Noctis is laid out underneath him with a startled look on his face. It’s not something Prompto would have been able to do ten years ago, but a decade of survival has toughened him up in more way than one. He reaches over and roots around in the draw until his fingers close over the slightly sticky bottle of lube. His movements are more confident than he feels as he uncaps the bottle and pours some onto his fingers, watching the breathless way Noctis stares at him. He leans low over Noctis and licks a stripe up Noct’s dick as one finger circle his entrance. 

“You ready?” he hums. 

“Yes,” Noctis pants, hands coming to twist lightly in Prompto’s hair. 

Prompto smiles, the sight of Noctis all twitching and impatient under his hands sending a pleased tingle through his body. Noctis may be the Chosen King and tomorrow Prompto will have to give him back to the rest of Eos, but for now, there’s just the two of them, with Noct’s hands in his hair and his mouth ghosting along Noct’s cock. As Prompto takes the head in his mouth, he slides a finger in and Noctis groans, hips twitching lightly. 

Prompto wasn’t exactly celibate for the past ten years and even if Noctis was always on his mind, he wasn’t  _ around _ , and Prompto isn’t a nun. So, he knows what he’s doing as he punctuates the curl and thrust of his finger with licks and sucks, adding fingers as Noctis loosens around him. Soon enough, Noctis is a quivering mess, panting out Prompto’s name as he thrusts shallowly into Prompto’s mouth. 

“Prom, c’mon, enough,” Noctis whines, tugging on the parts of Prompto he can reach. 

Prompto obliges, letting himself be guided up to meet Noct’s mouth and kisses him deeply, wetly, letting Noctis taste himself on Prompto’s tongue. Noctis groans and holds him close, one hand stroking the back of Prompto’s hair in an act of intimacy that strikes Prompto between the ribs, so tenderly at odds with the carnal nature of their current actions. Sadness and love both well in Prompto’s chest and he has to take a moment to lean his forehead against Noct’s, to breath him in. 

The Crystal may have imbued Noctis with a wisdom and grace beyond mortal comprehension, but it couldn’t burn the brattiness out of him, it seems, because Noctis only allows Prompto his moment of sentimentality for a few long seconds before he’s writhing needily beneath him again. “Prompto, please,” he breathes, nipping at Prompto’s jaw and neck. “C’mon, dude, don’t fall asleep on me now.” 

Prompto laughs and kisses him again. “You want it?” 

“Shit, dude, yeah, give it to me,” Noctis groans, thrusting up into Prompto’s warm body. 

Prompto reluctantly pulls away from Noct’s embrace, sitting back on his heels. He pushes Noct’s legs apart, holding one up with one hand as he lines himself up with the other, giving Noctis a long, burning look before he leans forward to push in. Noctis throws his head back as Prompto slides slowly inside, the long, pale column of his throat working as he gasps at the sensation. Prompto’s breath punches its way out of his chest at the feeling of Noct’s warmth pulling him in. 

“Shit, Noct, you feel so good,” he pants, leaning forward so that he can balance himself by gripping the head of the futon. His head is swimming with Noct’s scent, the feel of him, the sight of him spread out against the bed. He could die now and have no regrets. 

“Prompto,  _ move, _ ” Noctis begs, squirming against him, hands clenching uselessly in the sheets. 

“Anything for you, Noct,” Prompto says and he pulls out slowly and thrusts forward again and again and again, watching greedily as Noct’s breath hitches, the way he rolls his hips to meet Prompto’s thrusts. They find a rhythm easily, they’ve always been in sync, in battle, in life and now, in bed, as they move together, breathe together. 

“Wait, wait,” Noctis says, suddenly and Prompto groans, but stills his hips and Noctis shifts. “Lay down”

“Wha-?” Prompto starts to ask, his head too full of Noctis to think clearly. After a moment and a meaningful look from Noct, he gets it though and he swallows. “Shit, okay.” 

The futon isn’t sturdy enough for him to flip their positions without pulling out, unfortunately, and it takes a minute of frantic shifting before he’s settling against the wall the futon is butted up against and Noctis is hovering over his lap, guiding Prompto’s cock back inside him with a long groan. He goes even deeper in this new position, with the added bonus of Noct’s face being right there, close enough for Prompto to cup his jaw and kiss him through the initial intrusion. He hikes one leg up for added leverage and begins thrusting, hitting deeper in Noctis and making him cry out. 

“Fuck,” Noctis moans, leaning back and bracing himself on Prompto’s leg so he can grind down into Prompto’s thrusts. With his head thrown back, his chest, his neck is so open, so beautiful, Prompto can’t stop himself from leaning forward to lick, suck, nip at the skin there. Noctis whines and turns his face to press into Prompto’s hair, leaving open mouth kisses along his temple, his forehead. 

Prompto’s hands are free to wander in this new position, sliding across the smooth skin of Noct’s chest, his back. One hand slides down across the swell of Noct’s ass and his fingers brush against where his cock is sliding in and out of Noct’s body, which makes him groan into Noct’s neck and Noctis shivers, fingers digging into Prompto’s thigh. Prompto scraps his teeth across the stubble on Noct’s jaw as his other hand drifts to curl around Noct’s dick, jacking him slowly. 

“Shit, Prom,” Noctis whines, curling around Prompto’s body, fingers clutching at his back. “I’m close, Prompto, don’t- shit - don’t stop, please.” 

“Never gonna stop,” Prompto promises, catching Noct’s lips in a messy kiss and jacking him faster. “C’mon, Noct, with me.”

Noctis only groans, his words failing him and he rolls his hips faster to meet Prompto’s thrusts as they grow more erratic, more frantic. Prompto can feel the heat building, threatening to consume him, burn him up and leave him with nothing but the taste of Noctis on his tongue and the feel of his body. Prompto never wants this to end, wants to crystalize this moment, Noctis with his breath coming ragged and his perfect, pale skin marred with marks from Prompto’s teeth and tongue, Noct’s fingernails leaving marks dragged across Prompto’s freckles, his body clenching around Prompto’s dick, his mouth sliding across Prompto’s messily. He commits these sensations to memory, he doesn’t want to ever lose this night, the way it feels to be tangled up in Noctis and to know that he’s beloved, that he’s wanted. 

Prompto clings to Noctis, his hands shaking as his pleasure mounts and sparks across his skin, moving his hand on Noct’s dick faster and faster, enjoying the way Noctis shivering and whines, face buried in Prompto’s neck. It doesn’t take much longer for the pleasure to explode behind his eyes, making his hips jerk messily as he comes, orgasm washing over him. His hand doesn’t falter and soon Noctis is shouting and Prompto silences him with a kiss and wrings his orgasm out of him. 

As the wave of pleasure fades, they both sag, Prompto cradling Noctis against his chest as their breathing evens out and lethargy begins to weigh at their bodies. Prompto knows he needs to dislodge Noctis, needs to clean them up so they can sleep, but he wants to bask a little bit longer. He presses his nose into Noct’s hair, breathing deeply and sighing. 

“Prom,” Noctis says, voice quiet into Prompto’s skin. He pushes up to look Prompto in the eyes and Prompto is momentarily breathless at the look burning in his eyes. “I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I. I love you. And I- tomorrow, if I... _ when _ I-”

“Don’t, Prompto says, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He kisses Noctis instead, not wanting to have a tearful goodbye when they should be cherishing their time together. “We can say goodbye later, for now let’s just be us, yeah?” 

Noctis looks like he wants to say more, but he smiles that small, soft smile that Prompto will never forget and leans in to kiss him again before settling back against his chest. 

“And Noct?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.” 

Noctis smiles against his skin, and for a moment, Prompto has everything he’s ever wanted. The sun will rise on a world without Noctis, but for now, they have each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/talizorahs) | [tumblr](http://johnnystorm.tumblr.com/) | [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/fstorm)


End file.
